


Let Me Go

by ellie_renee91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Ending Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Anon submitted request:'Supernatural request? the reader is actually Persephone & she meets Sam & Dean in the underworld & she ends up falling for Dean & they have to save her from Hades but it ends up not happening & Hades keeps her & they have to say goodbye? I’m so sorry I just really love Dean Winchester & angst'
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 10





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Anon submitted request:  
> 'Supernatural request? the reader is actually Persephone & she meets Sam & Dean in the underworld & she ends up falling for Dean & they have to save her from Hades but it ends up not happening & Hades keeps her & they have to say goodbye? I’m so sorry I just really love Dean Winchester & angst'

“At least let me say goodbye to them” you manage your request without your voice cracking, a small victory in your favor considering who you are asking.

Hades throws a smirk your way before he flicks his hand towards the brothers standing behind you “oh well come now, my dear Persephone– we all know _who_ exactly it is that you want to say goodbye to.”

You don’t move your eyes from their piercing stare, earning his smirk to deepen before he turns on his heels and throws a hand up to his side dismissively “Very well, don’t take too long or their one way ride out of here will expire.”

He stops his steps, looking over his shoulder and connecting his eyes with yours as he taunts darkly “and as much as you are unwilling to say goodbye to him, we both know you would not be able to subject him to life down here– with me”

Feeling a pair of green eyes boring a hole into the back of your head, you close your eyes hearing Hades’ threat loud and clear before you turn back to face the brothers.

You haven’t known them long, however they have turned your world upside down. Giving you a meaning, something to look forward to when you thought all hope was lost.

A spell their witch, Rowena, cast sent them down here to the underworld. You were the first one to find them and you managed to keep them safe and a secret for quite some time. 

In that time, while a plan to bring them home to the mortal world was made, you befriended them– even found yourself falling in love for the first time in all your years of existence.

It was about a week before Sam figured out what your nickname was short for and from there they made it their mission to bring you home with them.

It was a good plan, one that might have even worked if the walls didn’t have eyes and ears you weren’t aware of.

In the last corridor before the stairwell to the water way that has a secret passage out, your heart stopped as your unfortunate husband seemed to have already been waiting for you– looking bored to anyone else but you. 

Knowing him for so long, you were able to see the sadistic gleam in his eye, the promise of dark times ahead for trying to leave for the hundredth time.

Long ago a deal was put into motion to get you out of the underworld, out from under your captor. He however tricked you, feeding you pomegranate seeds as a parting gift. Little did you know the parting gift was what would seal your fate to never be able to leave.

Finally feeling Hades’ presence gone from behind you, you open your eyes and look between the pair in front of you. 

Sadness crosses Sam’s features as he tries to smile, though it’s broken and doesn’t reach his eyes as he walks over to you in a few quick strides and wraps you in a tight embrace, whispering sadly “Bye Sephy”

You smile into his chest and murmur back just as quietly “goodbye Sammy”

Kissing the top of your head, Sam clears his throat and moves back to stand back by his brother– who doesn’t move.

Dean’s eyes are cloudy with unshed tears, however he can’t move. He is having the hardest time trying to imagine leaving you right now and never seeing you again. 

He can’t bring himself to hug you, to utter the words that will solidify the fact that he failed you, he failed to get you out of this underground prison that will _never_ be what you deserve. 

Knowing the limited time they have Sam clears his throat slightly, nudging his brother with his shoulder “Dean–”

That seems to snap Dean out of his stupor as he looks over to his younger brother quickly before he walks over to you desperately, hard look on his beautiful face “Dammit no! This isn’t right– I swear to you we will find a way to get you back”

Sam looks sadly between the pair of you before looking around the space you’re all standing. Finding you alone for this little moment shared between the two of you, he shoves his hands in his pockets and turns to the side to give you a little bit of privacy.

You smile sadly, reaching your hand up to rest against Dean’s cheek when he stops his steps in front of you.

Dean leans into your touch, closing his eyes as you move your thumb against his skin, memorizing every detail on his face and the way his skin feels beneath your fingers.

Licking your lips, you take a deep breath as you come to terms with the words that need to be said. 

Your voice causes his eyes to open quickly, crashing his broken gaze with your teary eyes as you declare as strongly as you can muster “I made my peace with what my life would be a long time ago, please don’t waste your time trying to change something that we just– can’t”

Dean furrows his brows before he rushes out desperately and with a fierceness you will always remember “You don’t know that we _can’t_ , Seph– you have to let me try, just let us figure it out–”

Dropping your hand from his cheek, you set your hands on his chest softly as you try to make him understand “Dean– I tried, I’ve tried for years– centuries. Looking for loopholes and spells and magic that could change the deal that was made, or change me. Hell even change time itself– none of it worked. Nothing is out there to change what this will always be.”

A look flashes over his face, a mix between anger and determination that causes him to step even closer to you and set one of his hands on your waist firmly. 

You smile sadly, leaning forward to press your lips against his cheek. Dean closes his eyes with the feeling of your touch on his skin once more, his grip on your side increasing with his intake of breath.

“I will always love you, but you have to let me go” you whisper so softly against his cheek, if he hadn’t been so close to you he wouldn’t have heard it.

Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat as his eyes fly open and he sets his other hand against the side of your face. Sliding his fingers into your hair above your ear he pulls your lips to his roughly, yet all you feel is the love radiating off of him as he moves his lips with yours.

You know you shouldn’t, it’s just going to make everything harder– but you can’t help it. You make a noise of content and mold your chest against him. Sliding your arms to wrap behind his neck as you return the kiss with just as much love– it’s soft and innocent, yet desperate and full of longing.

Sam clears his throat behind you and the two of you regretfully pull apart. Dean keeps his eyes closed as he presses one last kiss to your forehead, his voice cracking as he whispers against your skin “I will forever love you.”

Smiling to yourself you lift your head up and with one last memorizing gaze of those gorgeous green eyes, you move your tear filled eyes between his. Unable to hold them back any longer, you let them fall down your cheeks.

Dean feels his heart breaking with each fall of your tears and he moves his hand from your hair to rest against your cheek, wiping them away with his thumb. 

You suck in a small hiccup of a sob with the action and rest your hands on his chest again, moving your fingers to fix the collar on his flannel that wasn’t in need of fixing. 

Your lips quirk up at the sides, attempting to smile at him as you push back from him a little more and creating a little bigger of a gap between the two of you. 

Deciding you will not put him through seeing you break down completely, you sniffle once and look up at him “Thank you for trying and for giving me hope, you both need to leave– you’re almost out of time.”

Dean breathes in harshly, rubbing his thumb and forefinger across his eyes before dragging his hand down his face quickly. He nods with your words as Sam walks over towards the two of you, and with one last broken smile heads for the doorway.

Dean walks closer to your side, pressing his chest against your shoulder as he leans forward and presses his lips against your temple, murmuring so softly “Don’t give up hope, Seph” before he walks to the doorway to follow his younger brother through the hallway and towards the water way.

Once his back is no longer in view, you walk the few steps towards the wall closest to you. Setting your back against the wall, you slide down until you’re sitting on the floor. 

Closing your eyes, you allow the heart wrenching sobs to crack your chest wide open, letting the tears fall freely for the only love you will ever know as he makes his escape– farther and farther away from you. 

Once they’re sitting in the boat and on their way, Sam looks over to Dean who has the most determined look on his face as he stares out in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Breathing in deeply and preparing for the answer he knows will be coming, Sam lifts a corner of his mouth as he turns his attention onto the water passing them by as well “You’re not going to let her go are you?”

Dean licks his lips quickly, before his lips twitch at the corners as he shakes his head once.

You had kissed him to say goodbye while Dean sealed it as his promise– a promise to get you back, no matter what it takes.

“Not a chance.”


End file.
